


Two sides of a case

by lilarose300



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Logan is a fan, Multi, Patton is in love with the little Rosie, Roman want to play tourist, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The sides wont show up in first chapters, There is shady thing behind the curtains, Virgil is working overtime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilarose300/pseuds/lilarose300
Summary: After the case of Sherlock's sister, Eurus, an other enemy rise to get power in the name of humanity and 'peace'. Again, Sherlock and John will be trown in some crazy adventure together. However, they won't do it alone. A perticular youtuber named Thomas Sanders will join the party, as he is the key of the battle they will deliver. Will Holmes and Watson be able to protect this popular hufflepuff from an illegal organisation, or will the group of criminals will be able to get the informations they wanted? Also, will the duo crime solvers figure out what piece of information that Thomas have that the 'Futures' want so much? Or even discover why the youtuber seems to talk to himself when he is alone?(The story happens at the end of the last season of Sherlock. You don't have to know who Thomas Sanders is to appreciate the reading. Explanation on who he is will be provided, so don't worry. However, I recommend him.)





	1. Break in and break down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a long time since you've heard of my Be More Chill fics. I'm finally in my holiday vacation, so now I can write! Hope you will like this. Also, I've noticed that there were no fanfic crossover between the Sander Sides fandom and the Sherlock fandom even though there was multiple occasions where Sherlock was mentionned in the serie, so yea that's how this was born.

**7h46 PM - Gainesville - Florida - United-States**

It was a cool night of November. The leaves are almost all on the ground, blown by the soft wind in the dark. The streets were lit by the artificial lights that polluted the star-filled sky. Some houses were decorated of red, blue and green lights, a sign that people have started to think about Christmas already.

A group of friends walked in those streets after an amazing time passed together. Their laughs were ringing in the empty avenue and they wore smiles at the joke that one of them made. They came at one point where one of them had to get separated from the others so he could go home. The young 29 years old man turned towards his friends and tells his goodbyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to walk you home? You’re not going to miss us so soon, right?” said one of them.

“Yea, that won’t bother us, you know?” said the second.

“Nah, don’t worry about me. Plus, I don’t want to make you walk longer than needed just to take me home.” The man said.

“If that’s what you want, it’s fine with us. By the way, I think you will need to get your hair done again. The color is starting to fade a bit.”

The young man brought his hand in his purple dyed mane before saying “Yeah, thanks Talyn, I call you when I want to do it?”

“Yeah sure, call any time.” the small person named Talyn said.

The trio made their official goodnights before they got split up: the purple haired man in one direction, Talyn and the other man in an other. The young man was now alone. The walk was peaceful, only the wind could be heard. He knew he was almost home, but something in his chest told him that something doesn’t feel totally right. It was only followed by a feeling of safety and comfort, seeing there were no reason to panic over nothing. He was finally home by the time he calmed down. He unlocks the door and walks in.

There was something calming about his small home. Everytime he walked in, he always knew he was safe there. It was his safe bubble, and his work place. Only this time, it didn’t felt the same. It wasn’t logical, he was the only one living here, yet he didn’t felt alone in the house. He decide to check every doors and windows on the first floor of his two stage appartement to be sure to have locked them, then a second time. When he was sure that it was all locked, he decided to start preparing himself to go to bed. He go take a shower, changes into his pj’s and went to brush his teeth. However he had a sudden craving for a particular organic jelly. He knows that it isn't healthy to eat before bed, but he could maybe please himself, just this time. He went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He was about to open the fridge when he hears a click coming from the living room. He slowly turns his head toward the hole in the wall* between the kitchen and the living room to see a man standing there.

He was wearing a dark blue suit and shiny black shoes. His face said that he was probably in his mid forties. His hair were a salt and pepper kind of color and his beard matched them. He was holding something in his right hand that reflected the soft light of the kitchen.

The anxiety rises in him the longer he looked at the stranger. Even though the thought of running away was appealing, the curiosity of the man’s presence pushed him to build up the courage to say “W-Who are you? What are you doing in my house!?”

The man in front of him gave him an emotionless stare before he answered “You don’t get to ask the questions, mister Sanders. Just follow me and you won’t get hurt.” There was an English accent in his voice.

Fear strikes him as a brave yet stupid part of himself gave him the idea of asking more.” What? How do you know my name? Where are you going to take me? What is going on!?”

“I’m going to make it simple for you to understand.” The older man said as he raised his hand that was holding the shining object. He was able to discern it with the adrenaline pumping through his veins, it was a pistol. The object was pointed at him and held him frozen in place. “Come with me and I won’t hurt you.”

The threat in front of him looked at him impatiently. The younger knew he had to think of something and fast. He couldn’t just go with this man, he had to gain time to decide. “What if I don’t want to come with you?” He dared to say.

“You don’t get to choose.” He simply said before shooting the microwave beside the victim, who immediately ducked under the counter to hide.

He regrets saying that, he regrets not coming here with his friends, he is regretting a lot right now. He was shaking from everywhere and he was on the edge of a panic attack. He could always try to make a run for the door, it wasn’t far after all, but he was afraid to not get in time to it and the enemy seemed very skilled with his weapon.

“I leave you five seconds to come to me with your hands in the air or else I’m going to get you myself. Five….”

He was going to die, he was sure of it. He will die here and his friends will find him like that in his kitchen. He didn’t know that his night with his best friends could turn into a nightmare.

“ ….four….”

He had no chances against this guy. He will die, it’s definitive… unless…

“...three…”

He could just go with him. Like that he won’t get hurt. He will maybe even know where he is going, he could get answer on the man’s motives.... What was he thinking, it was as stupid as running away! How could he think about something like that? Well… he knew why, but it was just because it was him. He had to make a choice and now!!

“...two….”

The man on the ground closed his eyes and take a deep breath. He took another millisecond to say goodbye at his taken liberty as he started to raise his hands above his head. He was about to get up again when there was a sudden noise. The sound of a gun shooting, followed by an object landing on the floor and then silence. He waited a couple of second before noticing that the man stopped counting. He told himself he should maybe check what was going on even with the uneasy feeling that he is going to do a mistake.

He slowly turns toward the living room again and got back up. What he saw was not something his stomach could take. The previous man that had threaten him was now on the floor. A pool of blood was forming on the ground under him. Above the deceased man was another man, this time in a black suit. He looked younger than the one he eliminated, but he still seemed older than the man he protected. 

“I am terribly sorry for all this. I will ask for someone to clean that mess.” says the man in front of him. He also had the british accent. “As for your friends and family, we will explain to them about your improvised absence.”

“I’m guessing that the two of you were not friends, hein?” Said the man in the kitchen, looking at the man in the living room, then to the man on the floor.

“You can say that. We don’t have a place in our hearts for that kind of organisation.”

“Wait so you mean that there is more of them? How did he…” He made a pause as he had finally processed the latest statement. “Wait, did you said that you were going to say to my friends and family that I’m going to be absent? But why?”

“We don’t have time for questions right now, we have to go before the others come to assist him. I will be able to answer all your questions concerning this affair on the jet to London.”

“Wait, what!? London?! No, please, just answer to at least these questions first: Who are you and what is going on?”

“You won’t come with me if I don’t answer, is that right?” He said with a slightly annoyed tone. He didn’t wait for the other to respond when he replied “I am agent Williams, and I work for a high branch in the security of the British government. If I am here today, mister Sanders, it’s because you are in danger.”

…

…

…

**8h50 AM - London - England**

It was a rainy day of November in London. It was almost raining cats and dogs like other people would say. Sherlock found this saying ridiculous, although he is curious to know who is the twit who thought of something like this. It was another boring day for him: no case, no murder, nothing interesting on the news. At least it wasn’t as bad as usual since he was watching Rosamund crawling around the flat. 

After the case of Eurus, John decided to come back to 221b Baker Street. He said that it would be more practical for solving cases. Ever since he and his daughter got here, the place has never felt so alive. Miss Hudson is always there to take care of Rosie in their absence, and if she couldn’t be there, Molly was there to replace her. She was now 1 year old and was happily traveling the living room. Even though he knew he wasn’t the best godfather for a child, he was pretty great at keeping Rosamund safe.

“No, don’t go there. Do you really want to injure yourself or do you like your father yelling at me?” He said to Rosamund as she picked her up to put her back in the living room.” You must remember that the stairs is no place to play.”

John is out at the moment, buying some groceries. He will come back soon since Sherlock noted that he had gone to the grocery store 45 minutes ago, and if he is right, he is going to be there in a couple of minutes. 

He has been pestering Lestrade since 6h00 AM to ask for a new case. Greg told him that they had nothing for him. The last on was a week ago and he was able to solve it from his bedroom. He really needed a distraction.

Exactly 3 minutes after he placed Rosamund back down, the door opened. It was John, as expected. There was, however, the sound of the footsteps of another person. It was a man, he must be well educated since the rhythm of the walk was constant. He noticed when both men climbed the stairs that the other man made another sound on the floor. it was also a constant sound of thuds on the floor, it was not in pair like footsteps so it must an object that looks like a cane or an umbrella.

“Mycroft…” He flatly greeted the oldest of the Holmes.

“Glad to see you too, brother.” He replied.

John walked to Rosamund to pick her up before he turned to face Sherlock. “Hi, she didn’t gave you too much problem, did she?”

“Not much than usual, You should probably buy something for the stairs.”

“What a lovely sight.” Said Mycroft sarcastically.” Now is not the time for your domestic banters, I have a case for you two.”

“Not interested.” Sherlock said

“Sherlock, you don’t even know what it is about.” replied Watson

“I don’t need to know. It’s going to be the same kind of case as usual. Government and incompetent security unable to do their job correctly.”

“I can assure that this one will be enough to get you out of your constant boredom for days.”

“At least, hear him out. It seemed urgent when he told me.” said John

“He drove you from the grocery store to here.”

“Sherlock, not the time.”

“Fine.” He simply said before turning to Mycroft.” Go on, humor me.”

Mycroft walked in front of the consulting detective and give him a document that he had previously carried with him. On the front cover, there was the predictable mark saying ‘Top Secret’ in bright red. When he opened it, there was a page with most certainly useless text and pictures that go beside the point. Knowing Mycroft, he will provide more precise explanation.

“For months, a group under the name of the ‘futures’ has been on the radar of the security of all Britain and has been around even before the crime web of Moriarty. They rised up in power extremely fast ever since the international group of Moriarty got dismantle. They are specialised in scientific research on new kinds of weapons. However, their methods are mostly… illegal and they exclusively do all their experiments on human subjects. Their experiments are mostly on people with banal lives or with people that won’t be missed by anyone. it’s rare that one of their lab rats stay alive after the treatments, and if they do survive, they are killed without a question. There are no survivors to tell what they’ve experienced, we can only judge by the appearance of their body. They think that they are doing a service to humanity by protecting it and getting rid of useless people in the society. Their main bases have been notified to be all around the United kingdom and in the Middle East. The main objective for my agents is to monitor their activities.”

“And you need my assistance for what again? Because from what I’ve heard, their organisation is not as powerful as what was once Moriarity’s web. I know the effectiveness of your agents and they can handle the monitoring fine, so why are you wasting my time. You wouldn’t come all the way from your comfortable office to ask something like resolving a case so what is…” Sherlock made a pause in his sentence. The only sounds in the room was the little warbles of Rosamund in the arms of her dad.”... Unless something changed.”

“Yes, I was going to go there before you rudely interrupted me.” Mycroft said a bit frustrated.” Two weeks ago, one of my agents interfered some discussion on the phone from the organisation and they were talking about a new project that would, and I quote, ‘change the bloody human civilisation forever.’ They discovered that we were listening so we couldn’t get much, but here what we know. They decided to not experiment weapons on humans for this project.” Mycroft walked to the window and looked outside to add drama in this situation.” They want to make humans into weapons.”

A feeling of fear flashed on John’s face and interest started to show up on Sherlock’s feature.

“H-Human weapons? But that is horrible!!”

“It is indeed. We are working on a way to dismantle the web and stop the project before it can even start.”

“It didn’t start yet?” Asked Sherlock

“Unfortunately, no. If it was the case, we would be able to have more control over the situation and know what the nature of the human weapons would be. But, we’ve found what was the cause of the delay.”

“And what is it?” said Sherlock

“I’m glad that you’ve finally took interest in this this time. The main reason why they can’t start is because they need informations.”

“Informations?” said John

“Yes, apparently, they know a person that have the informations they need to start and they are trying anything to get this informations. No, the nature of the informations that this person have is unknown Sherlock.”

“Then how will we stop them from starting the project?” 

“John, it’s obvious.”

“Um, no it’s not Sherlock.”

“ We only have one way to do it.” Mycroft said, turning toward the detective duo.” We can only win by having the only key that prevent them from starting anything.” Mycroft walks to Sherlock and take the first page in his hand to reveal another one. On this one there was even more text on it, but the title at the top of the paper was different and there was no pictures.” Gentlemens, I present to you your case.” He said with a smirk on his face.

“Mister Thomas Sanders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the little *, I just don't know what it's called ok?


	2. Plane to London and trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make some things clear before and after the reading. Before you start to read I just wanted to make sureof one thing. I'm a Canadian-French speaker and English is my second language. Even though I'm pretty confident with my ability to write in English, but there could be moment where I'll make little mistakes. Hope it doesn't bother you too much. Have anice time reading this second chapter!

**5h00 AM - above the sea**

“I’m what!?” exclaimed Thomas

It has been a couple of hours since the events of the man’s night. Agent Williams, the person who saved his life, barely gave him any explanation when he was at home which explains his reaction to what he had just been revealed. The only other thing he had been told before they drive away from his hometown to the nearest airport was to pack enough things for an indefinite stay. He decided to take two big brown suitcases filled with messy piles of clothing and everything he needed to survive a trip to London.

They were on a pretty small private plane that seemed pretty expensive for someone like Thomas to be in. Even though he was in a comfortable seat, he hasn’t been able to have much sleep, roughly 4 or 5 hours or so. The events he just witnessed didn’t helped his sleep schedule that he just started to work on.

Thomas and the agent were now sitting face to face with a breakfast in front of them. It was composed of eggs, bacon, potatoes and a buttered toast. The time they used to eat was also the time used to explain all this mess.

“Like I’ve said, mister Sanders, you are the target of a rather big society that desire to do harm on you and on an incalculable amount of people. This organisation is in conflict with the British government and it is our business to protect you at all cost.”

“First, just call me Thomas. I feel weird when you call me by my last name.” Said Thomas “ Second, why do they want me? I don’t have anything special, so why would they be interested in someone as ordinary as me instead of some big genius?” 

“We ignore the precise reason of their motives on you, mister Thomas. What we do know is that what they plan on doing with you could have major impacts on the British population, and most certainly the rest of the world.”

A mixture of worry and hesitation floods on Thomas’ face. “That doesn’t sound too good.”

“Indeed” Agent Williams nods as he replied

The silence felt heavy around them, even more so for Thomas who didn’t had a proper amount of sleep. He was picking at the rest in his plate when the other man started speaking again.

“Do you have any other worries that you want to share, mister Thomas?”

“Well…. Yeah I do. Um, If I’m on the radars of those shady people, why taking me nearer to them?”

“It’s only for security. There is five hours between London and where you live. It will only make yours and the organisation’s surveillance easier in case there is an emergency. However, if you worry about being in dangers in the streets, you don’t have to worry. You will have to be at least with the presence of one person to be able to walk outside of the building you will be staying.”

Even though he was a bit wary of the words of the agent, he felt relieved that he won’t be totally alone when walking the maze that is London.

“Ok cool, so in which hotel will I sleep again?”

“You don’t.” The agent replied. “You will be staying in a flat in the middle of London. We will personally provide furnitures for your stay. It’s not much, but it will be enough for the moment. You will be able to interact with the other inhabitants of the building.”

“Wow, thanks. That’s really great of you, I just hope I won’t be too much trouble for the people that lives there.”

“Do not worry, they know in what they are getting in and are used to it. Mister Sherlock Holmes and John Watson as well as the landlady, mrs Hudson, will openly welcome you there.”

At the mention of the two famous names, Thomas’ eyes lights up like a Christmas tree in the darkness of the situation. “Wait, Sherlock Holmes?! And John Watson?! That’s awesome!! Are they working with the government?”

“Unfortunately but luckily, they don’t. However, Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock’s older brother and my superior, is a bridge between us and them and know ways to make them cooperate.” Even with that, Thomas was still excited to meet the genius. His inner nerd and child were at the maximum of their happiness capacity.

“Do not get too excited.” continue mister Williams.” They are not exactly like the media makes them to be. One of them is an ex-soldier doctor that is able the put a man down with little difficulty that writes about the cases solved by a psychopath in a trench coat.”

“Well, yeah, but still! It’s Sherlock and John! They solve crimes together! You can’t tell me that you weren’t geeking out when you read about them. Also it high-functioning sociopath.” Said the nerdy part of him

“I do not have an interest for what Mycroft’s little brother do of his life. However, my daughter is a big fan of him ever since she got access to the internet.” The agent explained before he takes out a wallet out of his pocket. In it was a picture of a younger no older than 13 smiling at the camera.

“Aww, she is so cute!”

“Yes, she is. It’s mostly for her and thousands of other children that I do my job after all.”

“That’s so cool.”

The plates were now empty in front of them and was fast discarded. Agent Williams take a moment before asking to Thomas “I would like to ask a question to you mister Thomas. Do you have any valuable information that could give us a clue of why you are getting targeted? The more we know, the easier it is for us to apprehend the situation from getting worse and the faster we get to dismantle the ‘Futures’. Do you have any idea?”

“Um, I don’t have an idea of why they are after me for. I don’t have a clue on that. I’m sorry.” Thomas wasn’t a very good liar, so he hoped that the agent didn’t see he lied.

“... Very well.” The agent replied, not showing any sign that could indicate the other man’s scepticism. The well dressed man stood up before saying “ I advise to you to get some sleep, mister Sanders. There is still 3 hours left before we touch the ground and judging by the black circles under your eyes you need it. I’m going to make a call to my superior about our conversation, is that alright with you?”

“Yeah sure. It’s like you’ve said, need to know more to stop the bad guys.” He said with an awkward smile. The other man said nothing before turning around and walks away from Thomas. He let out a sigh before looking at the window. He watches the clouds pass by his window for a couple of minutes before he finally close his eyes.

…

…

…

**9h45 AM - London - England**

Sherlock was sitting in his chair with the document on the floor beside it. He didn’t read the rest of it, only the title of the papers, one of them has ‘Thomas Sanders’ written in capitals on the top of the page. John had to put Rosie to bed for a nap as Mycroft was taking a call. It only took a couple of minutes for the three men to be back to business in the living room.

“I just had a call from agent Williams and he informed me that Thomas Sanders his now aware of his situation and ready to cooperate. He also want to warn you that mister Sanders is a fan of you two so don’t overwhelm him more than he already is.”

“Urg, fans. The most annoying people around.”

“Oh come on Sherlock, they are not that bad.” said John

“Sure, if it wasn’t for your blog, it wouldn’t be one of my problems.”

“Can I have back your attention already?” said Mycroft impatiently.” My agent said that they were going to be on land in a few hours. My men will come here to move furnitures into the flat 221C. Mrs Hudson has been informed of our arrival and of Thomas’ stay.”

“Why is there no photos of him?” asked John

“For Sherlock’s own pleasure to deduce later, of course.” He said we a smug face that frustrate Sherlock and tested his impatient.

“Then what are we doing in all this? Because it starts to be boring again. You also said earlier that we have to be careful about not ‘overwhelming him’, we don’t need to interact with him if I’m correct. So why is he such an important deal for you?” Sherlock replied, deducing accurately the main concern of his brother. “You usually don’t care for human sentiment, so what is different with him?”

“Dear brother, maybe if you had read the document that has been given to you instead of dropping it on the floor, that wouldn’t be a problem!”

“Please, boys. Not here, not now.” John said, hoping that they didn’t woke up his daughter. “We don’t want a reprise of Buckingham palace.”

Mycroft recomposed himself before he continue. “Mister Sanders had a long trip from Florida after an attack against his person from the enemy. He is most certainly tired of his trip and need to rest. While we are at it, don’t try to say things that could put you in disadvantages.”

“Disadvantages as in what? Offending people? Because it’s already a lost battle with Sherlock.” replied John

“Mostly. You see, mister Sanders has actually a great influence on people that knows him, and that is to say, it’s a lot.”

“So he is a politician.” Sherlock deduced

“Not quite, he haves immense fame, but he is no political man.” Mycroft makes a stop to walk more into the small room before he continue. “He is an internet sensation, a youtuber to be precise. With a little under 3 millions followers on his Youtube account as well as several accounts on social medias, he could be able, with only a few word, to change people’s perspective. If one bad opinion about you or my organisation comes out of Thomas’ mouth, it could have a great impact on your notoriety.”

“I don’t care about notoriety, Mycroft.”

“You won’t say that when you’re going to have less and less cases given to you.”

“So, if I’m following this correctly…” said John “Our ‘key’ against the ‘Futures’ is in a youtuber?”

“Quite ridiculous, I’ll have to admit. From the basic research on Thomas Sanders, he makes essentially funny, silly and light-hearted videos that don’t have a lot of meaning into it. He is also known for being a singer and a stage performer specialised in theater. But whatever he is to the eyes of the world and what the internet says about him, what is important is that he knows something that the ‘Futures’ are interested about. Agent Williams asked him if he knew something and he said that he didn’t have a clue. So either he is really a clueless moron, or-”

“Or he knows something but won’t tell us.” Sherlock finished

“Yes, or that. That is your second job.” Mycroft said “As well as making research on your own about the nature and motives of the project, you will have to figure out what he is hiding. As long as we don’t get a slip up on the enemy’s side, this will be the main priority.”

Mycroft walks toward Sherlock and stopped right in front of him. They stare at each other before Mycroft bends over to take the forgotten document on the floor. He walks back toward the exit with his umbrella ready.

“You’ve gained two pounds, by the way.”

“No, it was 1,5.”

“Two pounds I’m telling you.”

Mycroft turns back toward the two men before saying “I’ll send you the information of when he is going to arrive as soon as he is on land. For now, don’t try to make the situation worse.”

“And you don’t start a third world war. It’s already bad as it is.”

Mycroft didn’t respond to that and finally go down the stairs then to the door, and finally outside. The two colleagues were now alone in silence, taking the time to process the case at hand.

“Well….It won’t be everyday that we have an internet celebrity under our roof. I’m asking myself how it would be to live with this Thomas.” said John

“Well, I don’t think it will be too hard for you. You already had practice.”

“...With who?”

“Me.”

“Come on, Sherlock!” He said, laughing

“Still, it will be interesting to see how this will all turn out, no?”

John looked back at Sherlock, smiling. Of course, it will get interesting if Sherlock gets involved. Yet, they still didn’t know in what kind of adventure they have signed up for. They still don’t know that they are getting involved into something bigger and even weirder than anything they have ever experienced before.

They just didn’t know the possibilities yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the end. One last thing to clearify: I know that Thomas' content in his videos are not meaningless and not all the time silly! It was planned to be written like that. Mycroft don't have the time to check every video, he haves other things to take care of, and so does the men that work for him. Nobody knows about the Sanders Sides serie or any of his vines, short videos or other series on his channels. That part will be revealed to them later :-) . Not much happened in this chapter, but next one will be the official meeting. I Hope to see you for chapter 3 and have a nice day!
> 
> Edit: I just noticed that I've written thousand instead of millions, so any one who has read the fic with that mistake, sorry for the confusion.


	3. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I'm back with a new chapter. Just to say, I'm still very much Canadian and therefore do not know all the words used in England to identify objects. That mean I will have to use a lot of American words when british charatcters are speaking. That means words like cotton floss will be cotton candy instead. Sorry for my fellow british readers in advance!

**3h25 PM - London - England**

Like Mycroft promised, his men was at the flat in a matter of two hours after he took his leave. They were efficient and furnished the 221C in three hours top. It was to observe their finished work John was now in what seemed to be the living room of the 221C. The access to that flat was beside the door of mrs. Hudson’s kitchen on the first floor. It was usually locked since nobody was there to rent it, but from the instructions of one of the men of Mycroft they will have to keep it unlocked for the time of Mr. Sanders’ stay. Watson looked around the completely new place. The last time he was there, someone else’s life was at risk. From what he remembered from then was that it was dusty and it has been a long time since someone had came in to clean it. But now, it looked like someone was actually living in there, minus the person that was going to sleep in there.

The living room was maybe the same size as his and Sherlock’s upstairs. A small bathroom and a medium sized bedroom was the only other rooms of this flat, The man who is going to live with them will have to use and eat in the kitchen of Mrs Hudson. Their landlady didn’t minded, she was even thrilled to have this new addition to this ‘family’ and would like someone to be able to cook with her for once. She wasn’t as lucky the first time with an ex-soldier and a consulting detective that were always running in and out of the flat and never had time to help. “I’m just happy, that’s all. It’s been a while since someone stayed in that place. The last one was very nice to me and always helped me cook meals. He was a sweetheart… until he killed himself 25 years ago… Let’s hope our next man is going to be nice and not suicidal!” was what she said before she went to her occupations.

John thought as he was looking at the fully furnitured flat. What was Thomas going to be like? How was he like around people? Was he going to be nice? He knew that he was a youtuber that was making funny and light-hearted content on his channel, but that doesn’t mean anything. He could be entirely different outside of his character of a youtuber. He took the time to breath before he went out of the room to go check on his daughter in his flat.

She was casually crawling on the floor by her toys, now fully rested from her nap. Ever since he came back to Baker Street with her, one of the problem they had to face was where she would be sleeping. A long argument between him and Sherlock happened and John decided that she was just going to sleep in the same room as his, on the second floor just beside Mrs Hudson living room and bedroom. He decided that when she will need her own room he will lend her his and sleep in the bedroom of the 221C. It sure was a complicated arrangement, but it was what they had best. It didn’t bothered that much since she already stopped crying in the middle of the night.

Sherlock was… well, he was doing what he did when he doesn’t have a case again. He was laying on the couch and looked at the ceiling for hours. He didn’t moved from here ever since Mycroft left. It began to be ridiculous.

“You know you can just make some researches about him on the internet, right?”

“That’s not how it works, John. Mycroft is challenging me and I’m certainly not going to lose it just by looking on the internet.”

“Oh, ok then.” He honestly would have liked that he did some research while he was downstairs. It would have been more simple. Dr. Watson was not someone that was too comfortable in invading people’s privacy and has decided to not use the internet to learn about the youtuber. 

“You thought I did researches.”

“Well yeah, I thought you did since you always seem to know my passwords and you don’t feel any shame in looking in my emails!”

“It’s you who have passwords that are too easy.”

John sigh irritated by Sherlock fooling around. He walked past the window to get his computer from the table when he notices something. He looked outside and saw a black car parked in front of their door. He had seen cars like these before on multiple occasions when Mycroft asked him to meet him.

“He is here, isn’t he?” Sherlock said, no longer looking at the ceiling. John looked at him briefly before taking his attention to the car again.

This time, a man was out of said car and walked to the back of it. It was difficult to say how he looked since he was wearing a blue cap and sunglasses, masking his hair and eyes. John could see that this man took out two luggages out of the car and walked back to an opened window of the vehicule. It seemed like he was talking to the person that was driving the car. The discussion between him and the chauffeur went for two minutes before who was believed to be Thomas Sanders turned around and walked with his things to the door.

It wasn’t long before they could hear knocking on the door downstairs.

“It’s good! I’ve got this!” They could hear Hudson say before they hear her walking.

John looked at the stairs and then outside again. The car had already disappeared. He looked back at Sherlock before he says “ Stay here and watch Rosie for me.” before walking toward the stairs.

He could hear the oldest woman talking to someone on the door. He decided to walk down the first set of stairs before stopping on top of the second one that would lead him to the first floor. From there he could see mrs. Hudson talking to the new individual still outside the door.  
“I’m so glad to meet you, Mr. Sanders. I hope you will like your stay. Come in! I’m going to introduce you to the others!” she said

“Please, call me Thomas. And I hope that you will enjoy my presence, Mrs. Hudson is it? I would also like to come in. I wouldn’t like to be _Sherlocked_ outside tonight.” Said Thomas. John got sudden chills at the pun, coincidence or not.

“Oh my goodness, not only you are a gentleman, but you are also funny!” she said, laughing. As she take a step back to let the man in she turns around and notices Watson standing there. “Oh John! Glad you came down. Thomas just arrived.”

Thomas took his suitcases and placed them on the floor of the flat as he came in. Mrs. Hudson closes the door behind as the man took off his cap and sunglasses he was wearing to put them on one of his suitcase. The man was slightly taller than he was, but was still shorter than his flatmate. He was a white man with brown eyes and a bright smile that was directed toward him. He was wearing an orange red t-shirt with a yellow star in the middle of it, a brown jacket , black jeans and black converse. Like this, he would look like any ordinary man if it wasn’t for the bright yet slightly fading shade of purple in his hair.

“Wow, you must be John Watson! It’s an honor to meet you.” Thomas said excited as he walked to the other man in the room. He extended his hand to the shorter man, who took it and shaked it. “I’m a huge fan of your blog. You and Sherlock are amazing doing all this, solving crimes I mean. I really liked the case of ‘The Geek Interpreter’.”

“Oh, well, thank you I guess. I mean it’s nice that you read about us, but I didn’t thought someone liked this one. It was quite ridiculous and not one of our proudest case.”

“Don’t say that! It was great. I’m a geek myself and so I feel like I can relate to what the guy must have felt. I would lose it too if things like that happened in real life.”

“Oh, alright. Well, welcome to Baker Street, Mr. Sanders. It’s good to see you here.”

“Nice to be here too, and please call me Thomas.”

“Alright, Thomas, do you want to go put your luggages in your flat or do you want to come upstairs to chat?”

“I think… I would like to go put that in my room. I could maybe join you after that. Is that alright?”

“Of course, just walk up the stairs to join me. I’m going to make sure Sherlock didn’t do anything stupid while I was down here.” John said before he walked back to the stairs. As for Thomas, he followed Mrs. Hudson to his flat.  
John came upstairs to see that Rosie was about to go in the kitchen. He decided to make a B-line and picked her up so she wouldn’t end up with one of Sherlock’s experiment in her mouth, if there were any on the floor.

“I thought you were watching Rosie.” John said as he looked at Sherlock, who was now standing.

“I was, you were just faster than me.”

“I don’t know why but I’m feeling like I don’t believe you.”

Giving John a frown but tried to ignoring what he just said, Sherlock just stood there and say “ How was Thomas?”

“... Well, he is quite nice and seemed pretty happy to see me. However, I hope his sense of humour isn’t just made of witty puns.”

“I’ve heard. So, ‘The Geek Interpreter’.”

“Yeah I know, crazy, right?”

“Not what I was expecting, but still…”

Sherlock stopped talking. It was in their silence that they heard the footsteps of someone walking up the stairs. It happened to be Thomas, who had just finished looking around the flat he will sleep in for the next days.

“Hey, Thomas, I guess you already know about Sherlock.” He said as he walks to end up beside him. He turns toward Sherlock and says “Sherlock, this is Thomas Sanders.” before he turns back to face the young man. “Don’t hope for too much. Sherlock is the type of person that can insult you without noticing.”

“It’s ok, I think I can handle insults pretty well.” Yet another lie that only the detective noticed but decided to not tell. The young youtuber walks up to Sherlock and extends his hand to shake his “Nice to meet you Mr. Holmes. It’s a great honor to meet you in person.”

Sherlock didn’t move, he doesn’t even shake the other man’s hand. He only stare at him and analyse him. After a while he opens his mouth that he should have kept shut. “Gay.”

“What?”

“SHERLOCK!!”

“ I’m sorry John, but-”

“What did we said about doing your deductions!?”

“You said not outside to other people, you never specified to not do it here to other people. Also, should I tell you that it would be difficult to solve anything if I can’t deduce anything anywhere?” He said sternly

“I mean, you’re kind of right.” The two arguing men looked back at Thomas, John looking confused.“ I mean, it’s not like it’s a big secret or anything. I kind of have a tendency to overshare a lot of things to people and on the internet and my gay heart is one of them, so don’t worry, I’m not offended by that. I’m actually rather impressed. What let you know I was gay, Mr. Holmes ?” he says, with wonder in his eyes

“Mr. Holmes is my brother. Call me Sherlock. It wasn’t much really. Just the way you are standing, the condition of your hair, face as well was you clothes told me this much.” He said

“Still, it’s awesome! Not many people are able to do what you do. It’s like a super power, something that makes you unique, and it’s amazing.”

“Well, it’s not like there is many consulting detective. I invented it.”

“Ok, I think that’s enough compliments for one day. Your ego is big enough as it is.” John steps in. “ But seriously, you- you are gay?”

“...Yes? Is- is that a problem?’

“Oh no! Not at all, it’s just, I wanted to make sure you weren’t offended.”

“Um thank you?”

Suddenly, a very offended baby made herself heard as she realised she is getting forgotten in her father’s arms.

“Oh sorry, Rosie. We didn’t wanted to make you sad.” John said

“Holy shmokes, is that your daughter? Aww she is adorable!” He said as his paternal part started to kick in.

A bit confused by the choice of words from the other man, John says “Oh, Thank you. Her name is Rosamund. She respond more to Rosie, although.”

“Well, hi Rosie, nice to meet you!” Thomas says as he held a finger over to Rosamund, who gladly took it and squeals as she pulled on it.

“I think she likes you.” said John

“It’s obvious.” added Sherlock

Thomas laughed as he took back his finger. He turned back to Sherlock and asks “ Are you able to deduce anything?”

“Of course he can, he is bloody Sherlock Holmes. Also, you don’t have to feel like you are forced to open up, he can sometime deduce things you are not even aware of.”

“I really want to though. I would like to see what he can do.” He says before looking at Sherlock. “Only if that’s ok with you, of course.”

Sherlock stayed there in silence and didn’t gave any signals that he was ok with it before he started to talk.” Your name is Thomas Sanders and you are a youtuber. By your face, I would say that you are in your late twenties. You’re someone who has not only many fans, but also many friends by how friendly you act around us. You are a very bad liar and you lied when you said you were fine with insults that are thrown at you. By how quickly you forgave me, of all people, you seem to see the best in the people you meet, which can be very harmful with the wrong people. You had a pretty rough night since you were attacked last night and didn’t have much sleep. However, you are quite used to have a fickle sleep schedule by the small size of the bags under your eyes. You are also very fond of animals, children and like to stand out. Am I right?”

“...Wow, that was-”

“Incredible? Amazing? Wonderful?”

“That was showing of. Stop scraping for compliments, it doesn’t work.” John said. “Any way, I was wondering if you wanted to eat at our table tonight? We can order something and talk a little more.”

“Oh I wouldn’t want to impose myself.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t. You can just eat with us and go back to your flat when you’re too tired.” John replied

“...Is it really ok?”

“If John ask you to eat with us, I won’t mind if that is what you’re worried about.” Sherlock answered

“Oh, alright then!”

John smiled as he gave Rosie to Sherlock to call the local chinese restaurant. Sherlock went back to sit in his chair with Rosamund on his lap. Thomas still couldn’t believe it. He was with the real Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. It’s one of his geeky dreams to meet them and now he was going to live under the same roof as them while he stays in England. Of course, the situation he was in was scary and potentially life threatening, but now, he felt like he could trust them. He felt safe.

…

…

…  
^^^

^^^

^^^

**???? PM - ??? - ???**

~Oh my gosh, did you guys saw what just happened? We are in England!! The land of castle and fairy tales!~

[We all saw it. Although, it’s not what is important there.]

~Oh come on, nerdy friend. We all know what you are about to say. However, it’s not very important right now and we should be thinking about where to go visite tomorrow.~

[This idea is ridiculous and barren.]

~Well, I’m not the one fanboying about Sherlock and his deductions!~

[I am not ‘fanboying’ about him! I’m simply… impressed by his logical analysis and observation skills.]

~We get it mister-I’m-always-right. You can stop the act and start moaning to his-~

*Come on now, kiddo. Stop being mean. He has the right to like something without being shamed for it.*

~Oh, well, um, sorry.~

*That’s not to me you should apologize.*

~... I’m sorry.~

[Apology accepted.]

{Ok, it’s nice and all, but could you guys try to lower your voice?}

~Why is that, emo-under-the-bed? Are we annoying you with our important talk?~

{Unless you didn’t noticed, but Thomas is sleeping. All this screaming would only wake him up and it’s not the time for him to stay up all night. However, you are right on one point, You are annoying me with your ideas.}

~*gasp* Did you saw that?!~

[I don’t know what you are talking about, he is right about your useless ideas.]

*Ok, time out, kiddos! We need to calm down before we wake up Thomas for real.*

~... Sorry padre, we may have been a little carried away from what we were talking about.~

{Yeah, sorry dad.}

[You are right. That is why we shall talk about the real reason I brought you all here.]

{What is it dude? Is it about those guys that want our skin?}

[Precisely. said group, also known as the ‘Futures’, imperil the life of Thomas and may try to get to him even here, in the place where he will be residing for the next weeks.]

~I thought it was pretty obvious, Einstein, They are certainly not stopping!~

[I know. I was merely stating facts.]

{So what do we do? What will Thomas do?}

[Simple. Thomas is going to do as agent Williams told him to do: stay at the assigned building and don’t go out without the supervision of either Mr. Holmes, Mr. Watson or Mrs. Hudson. That means no tourism.]

~That is awful! I really wanted to explore London!~

[They won’t drag Thomas everywhere like some touristic guide.]

*Well, he can always ask them. I’m sure they won’t be bothered!*

{That doesn’t mean they will say yes.}

*It’s still a possibility. See, I use big words!*

~And what will _we_ do?~

[We stay in the mind palace and don’t go out until we are back to Florida.]

~*{What!?}*~

~You can’t be serious.~

[I’m always serious, I wear a necktie.]

*I don’t understand either. Why can’t we go outside? Thomas will still need us.*

[We can’t put in peril our secret. It will hurt Thomas more than if he don’t come out.]

{I see where you are going, but not the others. You will have to explain.}

[...You’re right. If we do try to get out, there is a possibility that we’ll get caught. If someone discover us, the news will spread out to one of the most powerful government in the world. Our stay will be longer and Thomas might get located easier by our enemy.]

*....oh*

~Yikes. Not good.~

[Not good indeed. It is important that we stay hidden at all cost… We are what they search for after all.]

{... Well, I think we can end this discussion now. We are all tired and if we don’t stop we’ll never will. I’m sinking out.}

*Please don’t stay up too late and get some sleep!*

{I’ll try, but I don’t promise anything. Still got to do my job.}

~Well, I’m going to do my job and stop him from worrying Thomas too much with some good dreams.~

[Please, keep your dreams inside your room. I don’t want to find another one of your fictional delusion wandering in mine.]

*....I’m worried for our little guy. What if he really needs us to be there in front of him?*

[I acknowledge your worries, but do not worry. I’m going to personally talk to him on the matter. And if you’re still in the doubt, we can always talk and help him from inside the mind palace. It will be safer, for both him and us.]

*...Ok… I hope you are right.*

[...I don’t tend to say things like this, but I want you to know that it’s going to be ok. Just… stay here and everything will be fine… I’m going back to my room now. Goodnight Patton.]

*..........Goodnight Lo.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Some notes!
> 
> 1-Yes Thomas is taller than John and shorter than Sherlock, I've checked.  
> 2- 'The Geek Interpreter' is a real case written in John Watson's blog. It's pretty funny and canonically happened in the world of Sherlock BBC. You can check it out for yourself, just write 'Sherlock blog' on Google and it must be the first site you'll see. After that you just have to click on the case of 'The Geek Interpreter' and then you can read it.  
> 3-I'm not sorry for the pun and references!!  
> 4-The sides are in it yay!! Their dialogues are between symboles, one for each charachter, can you guess which one was which?
> 
> I hope you liked it and have a nice day!


	4. Not a chapiter (but still important)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some things that need to be adressed.

Hi everyone! It's been a while since I've update this. Iˋm terribly sorry for not giving any news. I will explain myself.

You see, my Chrismas holydays were over at the time I've updated this. I really wanted to give a warning of my hiatus, but school was really important and I had so many things at that time that I've forgot. Not only that, but I kinda forgot in which direction I wanted this story to go and ever since summer started, I've wanted to update it but I also got into a procrastination hole. I've started new shows like Good Omens, the Good Place and the South Park series and kind of got side tracked. But now I'm back! And since so much changed in the last months, I will explain some things (again).

1- I kinda want to have a review of the last three chapters, I need to so how I started and see in which direction I'm going to take it. I might also try to edit some of the problems like me mixing the Mr. and Mrs. (I don't know how you english speakers do to not get mixed with this.). 

2- Concerning Remus.... I know that now that he is here I will have a feeling that he will need to go somewhere in this story... I know he is bad because of his fonction into Thomas' narrative, not only that but I also have a feeling there is one more side that needs a reveal ( the crayon theory). For now, I don't know if he will make an appearance. However, if he is in this fanfic in the future, he will either be mentionned or he will be like Deceit and be kind of moraly grey and be close to symphatic little shit. I know some of you might not like this, I also like Remus with his villain attitude. If he DOES appear in this, he will have to be for Thomas instead of against. Plus character Thomas knows how to deal with him and he has Logan to take care of him if things gets too much. I really can't give a straight answer on how he will be or if he will appear at all! For now, I'm not putting him in the tags. If anything changes, I'll let you know.

3- Even after SVS, I'm still keeping Deceit as a sympathic character how will bitch about shit in the story. He will still keep his role as the selfish part of Thomas.

I think that's all for now! I'm happy to end this hiatus. I don't know when the new chapter will be up, maybe today, maybe tomorrow, but I can tell you it will be soon. I hope and wish to all of you guys, gals and non-binary pals a good day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I may not post the next hapter tomorrow but still going to happen

**Author's Note:**

> For the little * this chapter, I just don't know what it's called, ok?
> 
> I hope you liked it! See you soon for the next chapter.


End file.
